


never doubt i love

by hannahoftheinternet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Glasses, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/hannahoftheinternet
Summary: "Doubt thou the stars are fire;Doubt that the sun doth move;Doubt truth to be a liar;But never doubt I love."- Hamlet, William ShakespeareDan asks an important question. Phil gives an important answer.





	never doubt i love

**Author's Note:**

> This went in a very different direction than I expected lmao  
> here's the original prompt  
> "Person A wears glasses. Person B goes to kiss their forehead, and when they pull away, A’s glasses are all fogged up, and A starts saying things like “Well great now I have to clean my glasses/thanks, thanks a lot!/dammit, my glasses!” While B just giggles."

“Hey, Phil!” Dan called from his place on the sofa. “Could you c’mere for a minute?”

Phil stuck his head in through the doorway. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was cutely mussed. Dan’s lips curved into a lopsided smile. “I said  _ come here _ , not stand in the doorway and stare at me, you spork.”

“You’re in a mood,” Phil remarked, settling in next to him on the sofa. “What do you want? Ribena?”

“We’re out of Ribena,” said Dan dismissively. “I want you.”

Phil’s eyebrows rose, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit. His tongue peeked between his lips as he grinned cheekily. 

Dan huffed a laugh. “Not like that, idiot.” He set his laptop to the side, grabbing the front of Phil’s shirt and pulling their lips together.

Giggling, Phil returned the kiss gladly. When he pushed himself away, using Dan’s chest as a launching pad, Dan pouted ostentatiously, throwing himself over the arm of the sofa and making dramatic weeping sounds. 

Phil poked his stomach. “You’re such a drama queen, you know that?” he said. “What do you want?”

“You,” Dan repeated, pushing himself up and resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. “Don’t go away, Lester.” He pulled his laptop back onto his lap and continues scrolling through Tumblr. 

Phil wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling his own phone out of his pocket and opening Twitter.

That was common in the flat: absolute silence while the two cuddled and checked various social medias. For them, it was perfect. They’d been keeping this tradition alive since they’d started dating, and neither had any intention of stopping.

“Hey, Phil?” Dan said after a while. He could feel his heartbeat fluttering in his chest.

“Yeah?”

“Will we ever get married?”

Phil very slowly put down his phone. “Wh-?”

“We don’t have to!” said Dan quickly.  _ Oh no, oh no, oh no _ . “I’m perfectly content to stay just like this, but have you ever thought about it?”

Phil considered for a few moments. “I have thought about it,” he said carefully. “Mostly wondering if we would hyphenate. But yes, I have.”

“And?”

“I’m not opposed. If it would make you happy, I would do it in a heartbeat.” Phil kissed him softly. “Would it make you happy?”

“I don’t know. I think so. But I’m already happy, so it doesn’t really matter.”

Phil nodded. “Okay.”

Dan kissed his forehead. When he pulled away, Phil’s glasses were fogged up. 

“Thanks, Dan,” Phil huffed. Dan started to laugh raucously and soon Phil joined him. They laughed until they ran out of air and were leaning on each other to keep from falling off the sofa.

Dan took a sharp breath, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. “Will you marry me?”

Phil shook his head, smiling. “Not today, no. But tomorrow? Yes, Dan Howell, I will marry you.”

Dan seized him by the face and kissed him ferociously. His heartbeat thrummed in his fingertips. As soon as he woke up the next day, he would go out in search of a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO GODDAMN FLUFFY AND I CRIED WRITING IT


End file.
